


Я. Так. Хочу.

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, kelRian



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [5]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Беспутное поведение Ройенталя во время течек окончательно надоело Райнхарду, и он принимает волевое решение навязать Ройенталю постоянного партнера. Ну и заодно сделать так, чтобы Ройенталь перестал мешать работать Оберштайну.





	Я. Так. Хочу.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: AU, OOC, кинк на подчинение

Ситуация была довольно унизительной.  
  
Всю жизнь Ройенталь справлялся с течкой сам. Вернее, находил партнера, благо в них недостатка не было. Любой альфа мог стать его, стоило только захотеть. За исключением Райнхарда, конечно же. Тот после смерти Кирхайса остыл. Так бывало с альфами, которые встретили свою омегу, а потом потеряли ее. Жизнь — жестокая штука, как ни горько это осознавать.  
  
Оскар был почетным призом — одна из немногих омег во флоте — и последние несколько лет мог позволить себе капризничать и выбирать.  
  
Но свобода закончилась с визитом к его превосходительству лорду Райнхарду.  
  
— Мне надоело, что когда у вас течка, Ройенталь, адмиралтейство превращается в поле боя. Я понимаю, насколько вам нравится внимание таких отборных офицеров, но это придется прекратить, — Райнхард сидел, положив ногу на ногу, и задумчиво качал мыском ботинка.  
  
Начштаба стоял за его плечом молчаливой тенью.  
  
«Только бы не Айзенах», — подумал Оскар. С ним было бы скучно. Оскар пробовал один раз — молчать неделю оказалось невыносимым. Хотя Айзенах был внимателен, заботлив и ласков, Оскару хотелось больше огня, больше страсти.  
  
— Оберштайн... Я отдаю его вам. Это будет полезно для вас обоих, — сощурился Райнхард, давая понять, что отказа не примет.  
  
Оберштайн мазнул по Оскару ничего не выражающим взглядом. Как стоял за спиной Райнхарда, так и продолжил стоять, вызвав у Оскара слабо контролируемый приступ бешенства. До периода было еще пару дней, но гормоны уже давали о себе знать.  
  
Оскар не вещь, не игрушка, не младший лейтенант, в конце концов, чтобы награждать им отличившегося альфу! И как Райнхард не понимает, что есть такое слово, как «темперамент»! Как может быть полезным что-то откровенно скучное? Оберштайн со своим спокойствием просто не удовлетворит его. И чем это закончится? Период вместо одной недели растянется на несколько. Еще неизвестно, функционирует ли Оберштайн в принципе как альфа. А если он тоже потерял важную ему омегу, и другие его не интересуют?  
  
Лицо Райнхарда на мгновенье смягчилось:  
  
— Ройенталь. Ваша... удовлетворенность порадует меня.   
  
Оскар бы с большим энтузиазмом доставил Райнхарду удовольствие лично. Может, не все струны в душе еще-не-кайзера заржавели?  
  
Оберштайн выдвинулся вперед, наконец поведя себя хотя бы как подобие альфы. Он подошел вплотную, и его ноздри затрепетали, когда он почувствовал запах.  
  
— Послезавтра я жду вас в своем доме, Ройенталь.  
  
Запах Оберштайна был очень слабым, едва чувствовался, поэтому Оскар позволил себе вольность:  
  
— Почему не у меня, Оберштайн?  
  
Другой альфа бы давно облапал, провел носом по шее, прикусил бы мочку, обозначая свою власть. Оберштайн же просто наклонился и едва слышно сказал Оскару на ухо:  
  
— Я. Так. Хочу.  
  
Волоски на загривке послушно встали дыбом от предвкушения.  
  
Оскар сглотнул и поймал взгляд Райнхарда. Тот выглядел донельзя довольным. Опасно довольным. Похоже, Оскару предстояло еще много чудесных открытий в ближайшие несколько дней.  
  


***

  
  
Собирался Оскар впопыхах.  
  
Подступающий период кружил голову, заставляя дразнить всех, включая ни в чем не повинного Миттермайера.  
  
Альфой тот не был, жену любил, на Оскара не реагировал даже во время течки — ужас, а не человек.   
  
В обычное время офицеры Вольфганга любили и всячески поддерживали, но те самые пару дней, когда он покорно таскался за Оскаром, ограждая от излишнего внимания и давая доделать дела, — ненавидели.  
  
Оскар же вел себя неподобающе. Строил глазки, а потом отступал в тень друга, «прячась». В такие моменты желание видеть, как Миттермайер хмурит брови и сжимает кулаки, защищая его, преобладало над здравым смыслом.  
  
В общем, водителю пришлось ждать, пока Оскар дособирается, домоет шею и соизволит отправиться в известном направлении. Жест Оскар и оценил, и нет. Вполне возможно, машину отправил Райнхард, чтобы убедиться — Оскар переходит в полное и безраздельное владение Оберштайна на одну неделю и,вероятно, пару дней следом.  
  
Почтительно забравший сумку дворецкий показал, где можно встретиться с его господином.  
  
Оберштайн сосредоточенно изучал пейзаж за окном. Настолько сосредоточено, что Оскар демонстративно откашлялся, привлекая внимание. Он пришел. Красивый. Относительно доступный. Морально и физически готовый перевести отношения в более горизонтальную плоскость — чего тянуть?  
  
— Переоденьтесь, Ройенталь, — процедил Оберштайн вместо приветствия. — Одежда на вашей постели.  
  
— Зачем? — Оскар искренне удивился.   
  
Оберштайн развернулся, оперся спиной на подоконник и пристально посмотрел.  
  
Неглубокий вдох, долгий выдох. И еще раз. И еще.  
  
Так иногда поступали альфы, чтобы меньше зависеть от запаха течной омеги, но Ройенталь только что принял душ, и до окончательного начала оставались примерно сутки. Да и расстояние между ними было слишком большим. Оскар интуитивно остановился на самой границе запаха, чтобы не провоцировать альфу раньше времени. Чувствительность у Оберштайна наверняка была низкой. Тот закончил дыхательную гимнастику и снова посмотрел на Оскара.  
  
— Последний раз лекарство я принимал позавчера, Ройенталь. Лично я предпочитаю контролировать мысли и поступки в любое время, но лорд Райнхард считает, что подавление влечения наносит вред здоровью, поэтому я согласился пойти на этот своего рода эксперимент. К завтрашнему утру блокатор окончательно выведется из организма. Надеюсь, мы с вами совпадем. Мне бы не хотелось вас травмировать сверх необходимого.  
  
Оскар сглотнул. Это был другой Оберштайн. В первую очередь другой голос — низкий, чувственный. К третьей фразе Оскар перестал обращать внимание на слова. Как под гипнозом — подойти, приоткрыть губы, склонить голову, подставляя шею. Оберштайн положил руку ему на пах и ласкающим движением провел снизу вверх, а потом сжал ладонь.  
  
— Поэтому, Ройенталь, у вас есть выбор. Либо вы будете послушно делать то, что я говорю вам, тогда, когда я говорю вам, и так, как я говорю вам. Мы притворимся равными, и я попробую не забывать о ваших желаниях.  
  
Ладонь сжалась сильнее. Через возбуждение пробилась вспышка боли, отрезвляя.  
  
— Либо вы будете обездвижены, а я возьму принадлежащее мне. Я не склонен прислушиваться к прихотям омег, тем более во время течки.  
  
Хватка разжалась. Оскар толкнулся в ладонь, чувствуя, что потек. Хотел было съязвить про способы обездвиживания, но Оберштайн продолжил ласкать его рукой через ткань. Когда он надавил пальцами на вход, Оскар сдался.  
  
— Я переоденусь.  
  
— И примите душ.  
  
— Перед выходом я…  
  
Ладонь опять сжалась, причиняя боль.  
  
— Вас отдали мне, потому что ваш флёр пробивался даже через блокатор, мешая работать. Меня не волнует, что вы делали перед выходом. Меня не волнует, какую одежду вы взяли с собой. Вы будете ходить в том, в чем я скажу. И если я прикажу спуститься обнаженным к ужину, вы выполните это без возмущений или вопросов. У вас есть полчаса, Ройенталь. Через тридцать минут сервируют обед.  
  


***

  
  
Оскар был бы готов за двадцать три минуты. Двадцать минут в душе, проживая заново голос, запах, дыхание. Чувствуя, что раскрывается, что еще немного, и сойдет с ума — останется лежать на полу, прикасаясь к себе, не получая удовлетворения и надеясь, что этот человек с мертвым взглядом догадается найти и взять его прямо на холодном кафеле.  
  
Три минуты ушли на то, чтобы одеться, и еще семь на поиски обуви.  
  
Обуви не было.   
  
Белая футболка, выгодно подчеркивающая напряженные соски, и спортивные штаны из мягкой ткани на голое тело. Ничего лишнего. Но к обеду Оскар привык спускаться одетым если не в форму, то в тройку. Это вбивали с младенчества во всех мало-мальски знатных домах. Было бы проще спуститься обнаженным!  
  
Оберштайн, конечно же, был одет как подобает. Он сделал приглашающий жест — их будет разделять стол, пяток подсвечников и Оберштайнов самоконтроль.  
  
— Ешь, тебе понадобятся силы, — прошипел Оберштайн.  
  
Возможно, ни одно из препятствий, замеченных Оскаром, не являлось непреодолимым.  
  
Пол холодил ступни, помогая остаться в здравом рассудке. Оскар честно старался есть, по крайней мере, на каждое напоминание, как ребенок, отправлял вилку в рот. Похоже, в следующий раз Оберштайн будет его кормить с рук.  
  
Оскар провел ладонью по напряженному, ноющему члену, потом еще раз, еще и отдернул руку, услышав резкое:   
  
— Не смей.  
  
К десерту Оскар не притронулся. Он не мог больше терпеть.  
  
Он обошел стол, встал вплотную, чувствуя запах Оберштайна и щедро делясь своим.  
  
«Вон он я».   
  
Оберштайн скользнул ладонями под резинку брюк и привлек его к себе. Погладил ягодицы, сжал их, а потом надавил на мягкий сочащийся вход. Оскар медленно подался назад, принимая пальцы в себя.   
  
— Ты совсем готов, мой хороший.  
  
Оскар наклонился, чтобы поймать слова губами. Он обхватил Оберштайна за плечи и посмотрел ему в глаза. У другого радужка бы потемнела, а зрачок расширился. Глаза Оберштайна не изменились, но скулы порозовели.  
  
Оскар ускорил темп. Ему нравилась кажущаяся неподвижность Оберштайна, нравилось сжимать пальцы, нравилось чувствовать, что он весь состоит из жара, который они рождали. Тонкие, длинные, стоило Оберштайну пошевелить ими, растягивая поддатливое тело, как Оскар удивленно распахнул глаза.  
  
Сперма выплескивалась из него толчками, пачкая безукоризненный костюм Оберштайна.  
  
Оскар не знал, сам ли он опустился на колени, или Оберштайн мягко подтолкнул его. Но набухший член в рот он сам. Он сам насаживался на него ртом, лаская, дразня, вбирая в себя целиком. Когда его грубо притянули к себе за волосы, Оскар застонал. Им нет, не пользовались. Им наслаждались. Именно так, как альфа должен наслаждаться омегой.  
  
  
Вечером Оскар тоже пришел сам, и это было последнее его самостоятельное решение. Дрожа от предвкушения, он повиновался приказу раздеться, сложил руки за головой и ждал, чувствуя, как Оберштайн изучает его. Как проверяет тремя, четырьмя пальцами, всей ладонью, что Оскар готов его принять. Чувство принадлежности кружило голову, и когда рука исчезла, оставив его пустым, Оскар чуть не повалился на пол.  
  
«Опусти руки», — приказ.  
  
К губам поднесли пальцы, пахнущие его собственной смазкой, — молчаливая просьба. Оскар самозабвенно вылизал их, надеясь, что раз он был таким послушным, его возьмут в постель.  
  
«Раздень меня», — приказ.  
  
Оскар снял шейный платок и растворился в запахе. Целовал, расстегивая пуговички на сорочке, обхватывал ладонями бедра, чтобы было удобнее ласкать член губами.  
  
Он обслуживал своего альфу старательно. Альфе должно нравится. Ему должно быть хорошо, тогда и омега быстрее дойдет до сытого удовлетворения. Оберштайн толкнул его на постель, резким движением развел ноги, чтобы войти целиком, сразу, в одно движение. Это то, что было нужно им обоим.   
  
Оскар еще чувствовал, как его поцеловали в колено, благодаря за то, какой он отзывчивый, и отдавая должное его телу.  
  


***

  
  
Оскару мало. Ему всегда было мало, но сегодня было мало особенно. Он хотел еще прикосновений, еще приказов, еще похвалы.  
  
Оберштайн щедро давал ему и первое, и второе, и третье. Оскар захлебывался криком, кончая от слова «мой». За три дня они так и не покинули смятую, пропахшую потом и спермой постель. На четвертый день Оскару было разрешено ласкать — и он наслаждался каждым сантиметром тела Оберштайна перед тем, как его оседлать. Перед тем, как почувствовать его глубоко внутри себя. Он приподнимался только для того, чтобы опуститься еще ниже, еще. Двигался, все быстрее, пока растянутый вход не принял в себя узел сначала до середины — еще можно было бы попытаться что-то изменить, но Оберштайн резко сел, его лицо исказила ухмылка, и он натянул Оскара до конца. Целиком.  
  
Это было не больно, даже приятно. Оскар обхватил Оберштайна ногами, чтобы установить свою власть над ним, чтобы тот был пойман. Узел расширился, давя на стенки, и Оскар сжался в ответ. Еще, еще, тело сотряс оргазм, который по счету, но в этот раз Оскар не целовал — он смотрел в глаза. Чуть сверху вниз, потому что сейчас именно он обладал своей альфой. Та не сможет выбраться, пока омега не иссушит ее. Пока тело не скажет: «Довольно». Оберштайн встретил его взгляд.  
  
Оскар дышал легко-легко, впервые за всю жизнь чувствуя себя цельным, а Оберштайн гладил его по спине, успокаивая и успокаиваясь.  
  
Потом они будут ненавидеть друг друга на совещаниях, будут огрызаться во время случайных встреч. Перед следующим периодом Оскар повернет голову на запах и пойдет следом, чтобы ни одна омега не смела претендовать на принадлежащее ему.  
  
Когда за ним приедет машина, Оскар, не тратя время на сборы, легко сбежит по ступеням. Одежду ему дадут, и душ он примет там же. Возможно даже, что еще до следующего раза он пригласит Оберштайна домой просто так. Тогда они смогут сидеть в одной комнате и пить вино, и Оберштайну не надо будет кормить Оскара с рук, чтобы тот восстановил силы.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Omegaverse 2019 - "Я. Так. Хочу."


End file.
